I'm not him
by Mcgigins flibbertygibbet
Summary: After a terrible event in his childhood leaving young arashi orphaned he is taken in by a certain member of UA, with a girl who has been following him since then, along with a deadly power and urge to protect what is he to do? There is going to be violence romance is secondary. I own nothing


It has been a while, however this is a new anime I have started watching, the first in some time, and i saw potential in it. This chapter is a bit POV but in future chapters I'm gonna try doing a more narrative perspective

=====Chapter one: Arashi=====

Here it goes again, the same dream ... well technically memory,

"hey what are you doing" flashes of a young boy, four at most shaggy black hair spread like a mane down to his neck.

"No I won't let you hurt MAMA" a shot of the boys eyes pure white glowing with power, wisps of what could only be described as energy coming from them.

Yet another flash the boy is cradling a beautiful woman, assumably his mother with his blood soaked arms, her longer black main marred with sweat and blood splayed across the floor.

Her eyelids opening a crack to show yellow irises lifting her hand to his cheek, wiping off a trail of blood with her thumb" Remember my little thunder cloud, you aren't him, this power you possess is yours and only yours, remember..."

With that she took her final breath and the spark in her eye faded entirely, hand falling to the floor. " No stay awake mama don't leave "

"MAMAAA" I screamed shooting up in my bed, pperson as I came to grips with returning to the real world.

"Again huh" was heard from the door to the room,

There was a small figure there, scar across his right eye, sipping a comically small cup of tea, "You know I should count myself lucky"

" and why is that" ,

"Simple, I'm the first person in ten years to see your face," a joking dreamy sigh escaped his lips,

" don't get used to it uncle", I replied applying my special bandage around my head, they hid my face and limited my power to 1 %, luckily thanks to a passive part of my quirk still allowing me to see basic shapes if I wanted to, this was the only part of it I could turn on and off.

" yes that's me am I a bear, a dog, a mouse who knows its me uncle nezu" a childish introduction if ever I saw one, but that's unimportant

"Now that you are up I will see you downstairs yes, after all you don't want to miss you UA acceptance test today do you?"

Yes that reminded me I do have to take the acceptance exam, uncle nezu did put in a recommendation but it was rejected by the governor's of the school due I our pseudo-familial relationship, oh well i'll just give it my all and secure myself a place.

Jumping out of bed I donned just a simple pair of tight fitting tracksuit bottoms and a long sleeved exercise shirt as well as some shin high combat boots all in gray scale, loosening my bandage just enough for me to see I looked at the time 4:00.

The exam doesn't start until noon, what a waste of time. Finally I left my room to a bowl of rice and a cup of tea, wierdly enough the tea wasn't Asian in origin considering we are in Japan, but nezu acquired a taste for the English/Indian brew and so did I.

Finishing my breakfast for 4:30 and having nothing better to do I left for a walk, saying goodbye to nezu, who had to going soon himself as he had to get set up for the examination,"do me a favour and don't hold back out of fear, I paused at the door way images of the woman I barely remembered flashing through my mind," I won't"

Slipping on my combat gloves I left my home.

We lived on in an upper class neighbor hood though it was quite a distance from the rest of the city. It was a collection of large houses making a circular like design with a street leading to transportation to the city and that was all. Every time I leave my house I feel naught but regret, when I moved here I was, understandable, quite distant and solitary leading to my neighbors keeping there distance,

All except one that is,I don't remember her name, though I am sure she introduced herself, she had black hair similar to my own but tamer and large grey eyes, she came up to me smiling and left in tears, that is my regret because since then all I have felt is loneliness.

My class mates in middle school were not nice people I heard them all, silently judging me the entire time for my weird obsession with concealing my face, if only they knew, that every time I look at myself all I see is him and all I feel is hatred. This line of thoughts was not a healthy one I felt my anger building as my hands clench. Tightening my bandages I breathe too calm myself down and continue to the train station, though the whole time I feel someone's eyes on me.

Exiting the train I made into Musutafu proper where, of expected at this time of day, now just before six,there were very few people around. Bored I wandered to my favourite cafe to buy coffee when I stopped, something was different.

Looking to my left and lifting my bandages,revealing one glowing eye,I saw, sand... but this beach was a junk heap last I checked, my thoughts were interrupted by a war cry looking over I saw a boy roughly my age, with quite a bit of muscle, screaming atop a pile of garbage, there was also a skinny man looking in awe, wait a minute the skinny man just transformed... Into all might? But this couldn't be right, just then I saw the boy fall as i vaulted over the railing onto the beach rushing toward him, just to see Almighty catch him right as I neared the two.

Quickly I tightened my Bandages, " Hey are you alright" he saw the two, now basic shapes with his eyes shut, fidget nervously, "also what that right now, with the transforming," I normally wouldn't be this forward but this is new information, and seemed important, "it's best of you forget about what you just saw...", "Arashi, Arashi Fujin" I saw the form of what had to be allmight tense, i became filled with rage, " I'm not him," I said barley a whisper though I new they both heard me I turned on my heel and walked off before I started a fight I had no chance of winning, " no-one will know about what I saw, don't worry," with that I disappeared hoping to kill time until noon.

"Who was that" Izuku asked waiting for a response from his idol, looking over he was shocked to see allmight looking on in guilt, " its not my story to tell, but if you see him at ua tell him I'm sorry,"

\- noon

Walking into the courtyard I saw others just like me , wanting to be heroes, I also saw that kid from earlier getting sacred from hitting the ground by mere inches by another figure, female if the undefined gap he had in his vision was right. Oh well, he didn't care, entering the school and following the signs he entered the examination hall.

The written test was done now he just had to sit through this lecture and the battle test would begin.

basically this over eccentric man I can safely assume is present mic from uncles description failed to hype us up then gave us the information.

There were three kinds of ways you could earn combat points by beating robots worth , one two or three points respectively then one guy, real stick up his are from the sound of his voice, mentioned a forth enemy, this one was worth no combat points and gets violent when crowded, looking down at my cared I saw I was in stage F, guess I would make my way there.

====END====

And there you have it, sorry this chapters a little basic but I hope you enjoy, any questions you have about his sight I explain in pm's

Leave a review I you know who the girl was, and if not leave a review anyway I value your opinions good or bad


End file.
